


Ночная смена

by mila007



Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Coffee Shops, Gen, M/M, Out of Character, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:47:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23374891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mila007/pseuds/mila007
Summary: Это колледж-кофешоп АУ, что ещё вам надо?)))
Relationships: Roque Alva/Richard Oakdell
Kudos: 18





	Ночная смена

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждение: AU, OOC, преслэш

В круглосуточную кофейню неподалеку от кампуса Ричарда устроил Арно. Он сам подрабатывал там уже несколько месяцев, и как только у них освободилось место, тут же затянул туда друга. Ричард был только благодарен. Потому что если Арно работал там в свое удовольствие и в силу общительности натуры, то для Дика все было намного банальнее – деньги были нужны как воздух, а подрабатывать репетиторством, как тот же Придд, он не мог – не хватало ни терпения, ни, будем откровенны, знаний.

Собственно, ночные смены Ричард тоже забрал себе по причине денег – оплачивались они немного выше дневных, при этом поток посетителей был значительно меньше. Ричард успевал и поучиться, и почитать книги, и поиграть в игрушки на телефоне – без отрыва от производства. Сдав в семь утра смену тем несчастным, на кого приходился час пик алчущих кофе зомби-студентов, Ричард даже успевал перед занятиями забежать в общежитие – принять душ и переодеться. Отсыпался же он в обед после занятий, благо соседом его был Придд, которые не был склонен к шуму и вообще порой не выказывал своего присутствия в комнате, спрятавшись за очередным огромным томом по юриспруденции.

Арно ругался на этот график Ричарда – из-за него теперь Окделл не так часто ходил по студенческим вечеринкам, но никто из них не мог с этим ничего поделать. Впрочем, порой ему удавалось вытащить Дикона на какую-то вечернюю тусовку, с которой Ричард сбегал после десяти вечера – чтоб успеть добраться до работы.

В тот вечер, когда жизнь Ричарда встала с ног на голову, так и случилось – Арно влетел в их с Приддом комнату, вытащил Ричарда из-под одеяла, а Валентина – из-под горы учебников, дал им пять минут на сборы и силком утащил на какую-то огромную тусовку, организованную химиками из соседнего общежития – в программе которой, кроме нахимиченного ими же алкоголя, были еще и запуски фейерверков, пенные взрывы и все, что только могут выдумать одуревшие от бесконечных занятий юные и весьма талантливые умы. Вечеринка была неплохая, Ричард даже не особо жалел, что из-за нее поспать ему удалось всего часа два – в тот день он сдавал проект своему куратору и потому задержался в университете дольше обычного. Проект по итогу еще нужно было подправить, чем Дикон и собирался заняться ночью на работе. Кстати про нее – Ричард с сожалением посмотрел на бокал чего-то ядовито-зеленого в своей руке и отставил его в сторону. Это уже был третий бокал за вечер, и ему все-таки было достаточно.

В начале одиннадцатого Ричард попытался найти Арно или Валентина, чтоб попрощаться с ними, но увы. Скинув обоим сообщение, что ушел на работу, Ричард с сожалением оглядел резвящихся сокурсников и пошел по направлению к общежитию – еще надо было успеть заскочить к себе и забрать сумку с учебниками.

Погода была отличная – безоблачно и свежо. Ранняя весна была теплая и солнечная, но к вечеру температура довольно резко опускалась, так что за двадцатиминутную прогулку до работы Ричард успел и подмерзнуть, и протрезветь.

В кофейне было непривычно пусто и тихо, особенно с учетом вечера пятницы. За прилавком стояла Селина и выразительно смотрела на огромные часы на стене.

– Что? – спросил Ричард, тоже глядя на них. Было без семи одиннадцать. – У меня есть еще семь минут до начала смены!

– Я надеялась, что ты сегодня придешь пораньше! – надула губки Селина. – Привет!

– Привет. – Ричард зашел за прилавок и позволил Селине поцеловать себя в щеку. Он даже с сестрой к такой тактильности не привык, но у Сель были свои границы дозволенного обращения с коллегами и приятелями. – С чего такая спешка?

– У химиков вечеринка! Я хочу на нее успеть!

– О, я только что оттуда. Там круто! – улыбнулся Ричард. Сель больно ударила его по руке. – Ай! За что!

– За то самое. Быстро мой руки, переодевайся и вставай за прилавок. У тебя осталось четыре минуты!

– Кофе мне сделай, пожалуйста! – крикнул Ричард уже из подсобки.

– Американо?

– Флэт уайт!

– … – невнятно ответила Селина.

– Что? – Ричард высунул голову из-за двери.

– Две минуты, – рявкнула она, включая машину. – И взбивать себе молоко для этого извращения будешь сам.

Ричард рассмеялся. Действительно, как он мог забыть, что Сель терпеть не может готовить флэт уайт!

Через полторы минуты он уже стоял за прилавком, а Селина сбрасывала с себя форменный фартук и буквально вылетала из кофейни, смазано махнув рукой на прощание.

– И тебе хорошего вечера! – пробормотал вслед девушке Ричард и принялся обустраиваться за прилавком – Сель всегда переставляла все чашки, ковшики, ложки и сиропы по какой-то своей системе и забывала вернуть все назад.

Ночь была очень тихая и спокойная. За все время было всего три посетителя – два копа и одна собачница, выгуливающая своего дога среди ночи. Похоже, что все студенческое население поголовно тусило у химиков. Ричард немного завидовал, но не видел смысла жаловаться на жизнь. Вместо этого он устроился за ближайшим к стойке столиком, обложившись горой учебников и полностью углубившись в вычитывание преподавательских правок. 

К четырем утра его начала накрывать усталость – все-таки спал он сегодня слишком мало, а два выпитых подряд доппио взбодрили его ненадолго. В какой момент он собственно уснул, Ричард и сам не понял. Причем уснул крепко, потому что ни дверной звоночек, ни приветствие его не разбудили. Разбудила его чья-то рука, бесцеремонно трясущая его за плечо.

– Юноша, простите, что прерываю ваш сон, но дабы не оказаться в вашем положении, мне очень нужен кофеин.

Ричард с трудом вырвался из сонной дымки и поднял неосмысленный взгляд на стоящего над ним мужчину. Очень красивого мужчину. Ричард сглотнул.

– Э-э-э...

– Вы здесь работаете? – участливым тоном, каким разговаривают с маленькими и не слишком умными детьми, повторил посетитель.

– Эмм… Да?

– Ну, так будьте добры выполнять свою работу!

Ричард подскочил с места, больно ударившись коленкой. Зато наконец-то проснулся.

– Простите, я… сейчас! – рванувшись за прилавок, он на ходу провел рукой по волосам, поправляя их. Затем выпрямился, улыбнулся и заученно оттарабанил. – Доброй ночи! Что вам приготовить?

– Доброй ночи, – ухмыльнулся ночной визитер, опираясь на прилавок и изучая меню, висящее над Ричардом. – Два эспрессо.

– Здесь или с собой?

– Здесь.

– Желаете еще что-то? Канноли, сэндвич, салат?

– Нет, спасибо. – Мужчина полез в карман за бумажником и сунул Ричарду в руки купюру. – Сдачи не надо.

Не дожидаясь ответа, он развернулся и направился к столику, на котором до сих пор были разбросаны книги Ричарда. Подняв одну из них, он заинтересовано принялся ее листать. Ричард краем глаза следил за посетителем, пока его руки механически загружали зерна и подставляли чашечки под кофе. Ричард жутко не любил, когда кто-то трогает его вещи, но и делать замечание сейчас этому посетителю не решался – в конце концов, он застал его в такой ситуации, которая могла бы обернуться книгой жалоб, а вследствие – потерей как минимум части зарплаты, как максимум – работы. Впрочем, это все не могло помешать Ричарду украдкой его рассматривать.

Незнакомец был красивым. Среднего роста, худощавый и стройный. Это подчеркивалось кожаным байкерским прикидом и длинными черными же волосами, свободно рассыпавшимися по спине. За эти волосы и за кожаную куртку его можно было бы принять за типичного байкера-рокера-металлиста, но что-то смущало Ричарда в этом. Может, отсутствие многочисленных цепей и заклепок. Единственным ярким пятном в образе этого человека в черном была ярко-красная бандана, навевающая мысли скорее о пиратах, чем о байкерах. Ричард всегда любил пиратские фильмы.

Ричард так засмотрелся на незнакомца, что не заметил, когда кофемашина перестала гудеть. Зато это заметил посетитель, и в следующий миг Ричард понял, что он смотрит ему прямо в глаза. Ричард в панике сглотнул и открыл рот, чтоб сказать что-то – например, что он не неприлично пялился только что на незнакомого мужчину, а просто еще не проснулся, и это был взгляд в никуда. Но тут над ним сжалились:

– Юноша, может, вы уже проснетесь и принесете мне кофе?

– Да, бегу!

Подойдя к столику, он поставил перед мужчиной обе чашки с логотипом кофейни. Засунув поднос под мышку, Ричард принялся собирать со стола разбросанные листы своего проекта. Водрузив на эту стопку макулатуры книги, он вопросительно посмотрел на незнакомца. Вернее, на свой учебник, который тот все еще держал в руках.

– Простите, пожалуйста, за подобную ситуацию. Обычно со мной такого не бывает, – сказал Ричард, старательно избегая взгляда в чужое лицо. – Можете вернуть мне мою книгу?

– О, конечно. – Мужчина протянул ее Ричарду.

Но не успел Ричард с облегчением выдохнуть и отступить вместе со всем своим добром за безопасность прилавка, как незнакомец взял одну из чашек и передвинул ее поближе к Ричарду.

– Не составите мне компанию? – пригласил он. – Терпеть не могу пить кофе в одиночестве, а вам он сейчас нужен чуть ли не больше, чем мне.

Ричард, по-прежнему прижимая к себе поднос и учебные материалы, осторожно опустился на стул напротив.

– Эм… Спасибо. И еще раз извините. И… 

– Юноша, да положите уже наконец эти все вещи и выпейте спокойно кофе! – фыркнули в ответ.

– О. Да. Спасибо. И… меня зовут Ричард?

Синие глаза хитро сверкнули.

– Ну, раз уж такое дело, то меня зовут Рубен.

– П-приятно познакомиться.

Посети… Рубен звонко рассмеялся.

– Пейте кофе, Ричард. Остынет же!

Ричарду не оставалось ничего другого, как последовать этому приказу. 

В тот момент он еще не догадывался, что не только стандартная ночная смена, но и его жизнь совершала новый и весьма необычный поворот.


End file.
